This invention generally relates to light emitting diodes and, more particularly, to light emitting diode units which produce beams of light that extend in multiple output directions.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are generally well-known and are used in various applications, including message displays, such as public information signs; status indicators, such as on/off lights; traffic signals; bicycle lighting; flashlights; backlights for liquid crystal displays (LCDs); signaling/emergency beacons and strobes; infrared remote controllers; sensors; and LED printers. LEDs typically have a cylindrical casing having a dome-shaped top, which emit light upwardly in a single direction, generally along a longitudinal central axis of the casing. Although such a field of illumination is appropriate in many instances, some applications would be better served if a LED was used that was capable of emitting light in multiple directions. Therefore, for such applications, it would be desirable to have a LED capable of emitting light therefrom in multiple output directions.